The Only One
by Themanwithnoeyes
Summary: In the world of Minecraft, a young boy must survive demons, mobs, and princesses. Mob Talker included.
1. A Young Boy

Our story begins in a small house in the middle of a forest biome. A twelve year-old boy is shuffling through his things in his chest. He wears a pure black hoodie and always keeps the hood on. He wears blue jeans and red black stared tennis shoes. He was your every day kid. Except he wasn't on Earth. He was in Minecraft. He knew this, and he didn't care. He thought it was fun. No physics, complete freedom, what kid wouldn't? He even changed his name. His name was now Demon, expert thief. He also prided himself for being the only non-cube human around. The cube-humans would hire him to steal from other cube-humans. That was always fun. He would always succeed, as when he got caught the cube-humans couldn't hurt him. The way they attacked just didn't effect him. Just moving your arm forward isn't enough, buddy. And that's why Demon is currently digging through one of his many, many chests. Finally finding what he needed, he walked over and put the porkchop in the furnace. Waiting about twelve seconds, he pulled it out and ate it. Fully fed he headed to bed. Crawling under the covers, he began thinking about his position. He was in one of his favorite video games, Minecraft. But he had no friends or family. That's what got him. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to think about it. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A long ways away, two figures watch Demon sleep. "How did we never notice him? He has quite the history." One said. "We're not perfect, but he is." The second responded. "Let's just take him now, he's the only male around and we have our needs." The figure began walking towards the house. "No," said the second figure,"We can't take him by force, we need to persuade him." "Fine, but we'd better have him by a week." "Oh, we will one way or another."


	2. New Faces

A pig lifts up its blocky head as a gust passes it. Demon's hooded figure could be seen running faster than he ever has before. It was a simple steal, one group mad at another, they hired Demon. But they knew who he was. The cube-humans he was sent to steal from readied special traps and weapons to fight him. Cube-humans can't hurt him with swords, but bows were deadly. Leaping over a small cave, he continued to run. He had to get somewhere they couldn't find him, fast. He heard their angered cries behind him. "He went this way!" He slid to a stop. A ravine was in front of him. He knew how to get around, but Demon couldn't jump a ravine. Just then, a sharp pain struck him in the shoulder. An arrow had hit him. Another shot from the trees and hit him in the waist. Loosing blood, Demon fell into the ravine. He landed with a solid thud, and his vision began fading. "Is he even alive?" Demon heard a voice. "I hope so." Another. "Isn't he that 'Demon' guy?" Oh no, they knew who he was. In all his years in Minecraft, it's never good to have someone know your name. He had a plan. A stupid one, but a plan all together. While the voices were talking he rolled over to his right and grabbed the nearest thing next to him. That magnificent weapon was, a piece of dirt. Oh well, he's seen worse. Finally focusing, he saw he was sleeping on a bed in a room with jungle wood floor and roof. He looked to the center of the room and saw something he thought he'd never see again. Humans. Not cuby humans, actual humans. Girls, to be exact. One was wearing a grey cap with long grey hair in pony tails that came down to her waist. She wore a grey vest that berely covered her... chest. Demon quickly looked looked at the next girl. She wore a dark black jacket and pants. She also had ponytails but they only came down to her back. She had want appeared to be red beads in them. The next girl was strange to Demon. She wore a weird wedding dress and wore a ghast cap. "Uh, hi," said the grey capped one. "Friend or foe?" Demon asked quickly. "Excuse me?" Asked the woman in the wedding dress. "Friend. Or. Foe?" He asked, annoyed. "A challenge huh?" The black dressed girl asked, "Okay, lets dance". The girl pointed her hand at Demon, and a string of web shot out of her palm. Reacting quickly, he rolled out of the way just as the web hit the wall. What? Demon thought, What are these girls? His thoughts were cut short when he received a scratch across the chest. It cut straight through his leather armor and hit his chest. Stumbling back, he decided to use his best fighting strategy. Grasping his chest he acted mortally wounded. "What's the matter? Can't take anymore?" The girl taunted. She walked over to him and looked down at him. Taking his chance, he swept her feet out from under him. The girl, not expecting this, fell on the floor next to Demon. Getting to his feet, he stood up grabbed her by her ponytails and pulled her to her feet. He put on hand on the girls forehead and another on her chin. He was ready to kill. Looking at the other girls, they had complete looks of horror on their faces. Demon felt a weird sensation through his back spreading throughout his body. He was lifted up into the air and suspended by a glowing purple aura. "What's going on here?" A voice said. Demon looked toward the door of the room and saw a very tall woman. She was dressed in complete black with an enderman cap on. "N-nothing Andr, just talking to the human." The attacker said. "Just talking? I'm sure. Now get out, I have some talking to do." The dark woman barked. The three girls all walked out of the room, leaving Demon alone with the girl. She looked back at him and dropped him from the aura. He landed on the bed with a flop. He looked up at the girl. "Any questions?" She asked him. "Yeah, who and what are you?" Demon asked. "We are the mob princesses. I'm Andr, Enderman princess. The girls you just met were Skelly, Silvia and Charlotte." "Okay, where am I?" He asked. "The Mob Castle. Home of all mob princesses." Andr replied. "One last question, what happend to my wounds?" "A simple healing potion. Anymore question?" Andr replied. "No, I'm good." Demon said. "Alright then." She stood up and walked out the door. Demon sat there, thinking. He finally stood up rubbed where Silvia had scratched him, and walked toward the door. Opening it, he got a shock to see over one-hundred mobs looking back at him. "It's gonna be a long week," he muttered.


	3. Some Friendly Compitetition

Walking down the long cobblestone hallways of the Mob Castle, Demon looked down at the piece of paper called a map. After a more detailed explanation of what happened, they offered him a stay in the castle a little too eagerly. He politely declined, wanting to leave and get back to his house. And that's how he got where he was now, lost trying to follow a horribly drawn map in a huge castle. Hearing footsteps behind him, Demon stopped in his tracks and turned around. There stood a girl with a green creeper hoodie, and black boots that came up to her knees. "Hi!" She said cheerily. "Uh, hello?" He responded. "My name's Cupa, what's yours? Had she really not heard of him yet? He was certainly a star to the others. "Uh, it's Demon." "Okay!" She said happily, then turned and walked away. "Okay then," Demon said to himself. He turned around and began walking in what the map said was the exit. As he was walking by a door, he heard a gruff voice on the other side. "And how far are we with the claw?" "Not very good sir, we haven't even found the temple yet." "Well hurry up then! We can't have someone else finding it before we do! Use the golden claw and find that temple!" Golden claw? Demon had heard the cube-humans talking about it before. He even stole a book about it. It had said the Claw would open a door at some crypt. Sounded like a bunch of lies to him. But now, it had his attention. Picking the lock to the door, he opened it and snuck inside. Careful not to attract any attention he dove into the shadows. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two that were talking. One was a small creeper looking thing, while the second was a huge green monster with blood dripping from its mouth. Andr had told him that that was the Creeper-King. Didn't state a name though. While the two were arguing, Demon snuck over to a ender chest in the corner. These things were supposed to be impossible to open for thieves, but giving his experience he easily unlocked it. Inside was exactly what he was hoping for. A golden claw with an emerald in the palm. Smiling, he stuffed the claw in his pocket,(it fit because Minecraft), snuck out of the door and back into the hallways. It was gonna be a good day. Finally finding the exit, he put the map in his pocket. Might be of use later. Opening the wooden door he stepped out into the daylight. Taking a step back he looked at the castle. It was huge. He couldn't even see most of it. Finally done marveling over the size of it, he turned around and started walking. He built his house to the west, so that's where he was heading. A couple hours later, he came up to his house. Disabling the traps he stepped into the house. He put the claw in a chest then buried it with dirt. Grabbing the book he had read about it, he sat down at the minecraft version of a table. Opening the book, he began to read. It says that the crypt was the burial ground of an ancient cube human, a king to be exact. He fought war against the princesses claiming that they caused mobs to attack humans. But one fateful day, his kingdom was overthrown. He retreated into the crypt of several soldiers of the kingdom. He had the idea that keeping the treasury in the crypt would keep robbers from stealing it. He made a claw that was the only way to open the vault. He retreated to the vault and locked himself in it. He spent three years in there before he finally died from thirst and starvation. Then rumors started going about that no one had got into the vault yet. This began the search for the golden claw. A knock on the door tore Demon's eyes away from the book. "Must be a cuby coming for a steal." He said to himself. Opening the door, he saw Cupa. *Demon's Pov* Oh, this girl again. Cupa, wasn't it? Well what's she doing on my doorstep? She couldn't be here to hire me could she? Can princesses do that? What would the pay be like? "Um, Demon?" She asked. Her voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, what's up?" I responded. "I needed to ask you some things". My mind shifted to the claw. "Okay". I said, slightly worried. Cupa pulled out a piece of paper and read off of it. "One: Have you seen and/or heard of an item called 'The Golden Claw?" I shook my head no. "Ok. Two: If you do hear of this item, would you contact me or any other princess?" I shook my head yes. "Good. Three: Who is your favorite princess?" "Wait what?" I asked, startled by that. "Thank you for answering the questions! Have a nice day!" She said and walked off. Note to self, Cupa is weird. Turning around I walked back into the house and closed the door. These princesses are strange. But I'd probably be too if hadn't seen a male in a long time. But me? I'm only twelve. A lot of boys my age would probably be all over that though. Puberty, ugh. Setting back down, I closed the ancient book and began to think. I am a thief in a video game played by millions. Can people see me? Are cubys really human players? I'll have to look into that. Another knock on the door is heard, once again interrupting my thoughts. Opening the door I saw a zombie wearing complete iron armor. I reached for my sword but the zombie stopped me by holding up a poster. "The Mob Race. Held at mob castle. All Non-block humans are allowed." Well that's not suspicious. But I do take pride for my speed... Ah what the heck. "Sure, sign me up." The zombie grunted and then slowly walked off to the Mob Castle. Very slowly. Extremely slow. Zombies aren't very fast to begin with, much less having iron to carry around. Speaking of which why isn't he burning? Oh well, better not put too much thought into it. So that's two things to do now, a trap/race, and an ancient ruins. 


	4. Preparations

Demon ran his finger over the emerald in the center of the claw.

"What mysteries do you hold?" He faintly asked himself.

It was a couple days after he got the invitation to the Mob Race, and he was doing what he found himself doing a lot now that he was in Minecraft. Setting alone thinking about his life. He had no friends, since he couldn't trust anyone, and he didn't want to befriend any of the princesses. Speaking of the princesses, Demon was very quickly starting to hate them. Everyday since he woke up in the castle, they had been showing up on his doorstep asking him stupid questions or asking him if he wanted to come to the castle again. He would always respond by saying "No," followed by slamming the door. It was rude, yes, but he was a thief. Everything he did was rude.

Standing up from the table he was sitting at, he began walking over to his wall of chests. Using his finger to keep track, he began mumbling to himself while looking over multiple chests.

"Fifty three...fifty four...fifty five...Ah! Here it is." Reaching into the chest, he pulled out his running shoes. The race was coming up, and he had to practice. As far as he knew, those princesses could have super speed. Well, if they do have super speed, then practicing probably won't help but... Demon liked to run, so he did it anyways.

Disabling his traps, he opened the door and stepped outside. Taking a breath of fresh air, he took off at a decent pace. His little running strategy was start at a decent pace, and get faster and faster as you go. Demon really liked to run. Something about it just made him feel...Free. He was running faster than he was earlier when the sound of voices made him slide to a stop.

Moving closer to the sound of the voices, he hid behind a small tree and poked his head around the side. There, in a small little opening in the trees, were three cube-humans. They were talking to each other, and from what Demon could tell, about him.

"He fell into the ravine, boss! There's no way he's alive!" One of them said.

"Don't tell me that kid is dead. I've seen him take blows from a diamond sword and just shrug it off! He's not dead! And if we don't kill him, he's going to kill us." The 'boss' was almost on top of the other one.

Demon rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to _kill_ them, just rob them blind. Demon's eyes snapped to the one in the back, who hadn't said a word the whole time. Demon's eyes widened. The cuby in the back had a bow. And from the way he was dressed, he was an archer. A high ranking one, too.

Demon turned to run, but then stopped himself. These guys are pretty close to his house...They have to go.

Demon didn't like to kill. Even if they were cube humans, he didn't enjoy it once the many, many of times he had done it.

Sighing, he silently climbed into the small tree he was hid behind. Crouching behind the leaves, he watched as the 'boss' stopped scolding the first one and ordered him deeper into the forest. He then turned and told the archer that he was with him.

The 'boss' turned to walk the opposite way that the first cuby took. But he must have forgot to say something, and turned around to tell the archer. But he was gone. The 'boss' looked around, confused, before drawing his sword. He began shouting for Demon to stop being a coward and show himself.

_He wants me to come out? _Demon thought,_ Then I'll show myself alright._

Demon rose up from behind the block he was hiding behind. This was how he intimated most of the cubies he killed. He would stand at his maximum height, and pull his hood over his face so that it covers his eyes and shrouds his eyes in darkness. It's kinda funny, though. He isn't even that tall.

But, even so, the 'boss' began to tremble and the sword in his hand began to shake.

"S-s-s-stay back! I'm warning you!" His voice came out high pitched and shrill.

"Sssssshhh," Demon said in a soft voice, "Just go to sleep." Demon grabbed the sword from the cuby's hand, and snapped his neck. Demon slowly laid his body down on the ground, and started to walk away. The sound of running made him turn around.

"SIR, SIR! LOOK AT WHAT I FOU-" The poor guy didn't get to finish his sentence, for Demon had reached down and grabbed the 'boss's sword and threw it at him. It hit him dead square in the forehead. His corpse crumpled to the ground, and Demon felt a pang of guilt. He just ended lives when the situation could have been avoided.

Sighing, he looked around and noticed that it was almost dark. He sighed and started walking home, only to be stopped by Andr leaning up against a tree.

"Seems like you aren't so innocent after all," Is all she said.


End file.
